


Blupinromp Asides

by Sin (Tomigiru)



Category: Lupin III
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomigiru/pseuds/Sin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smutty fics starring Lupin and, more importantly, his compatriots. Mostly asides of non-Lupin characters getting laid, taking place in the new Blue Jacket series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zenigata/Patrick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought Pops deserved to get some...especially with the cute Italian Guard Captain

Zenigata couldn’t remember the last time he’d been out for drinks with someone new—or out for drinks at all. At first, he had been inclined to say no. After all, he had failed to catch Lupin, and that hardly warranted a celebration. However, the way that Captain Patrick had rubbed at his sore back and ask to go out (he’d had a rough night, after all) tugged at Zenigata’s heartstrings. He had been through many a Lupin case, he knew how tiring they could be.

And that was how he had ended up at a small, dimly lit Italian bar with the young police captain. They chatted a bit about the force—the differences in their men and the red tape they were constantly getting tangled up in. The Captain seemed to have brightened considerably after his second beer.

“I’m very glad you agreed to my invite, Koichi—can I call you that?”

“Um, yeah.” Zenigata was a bit taken aback by the man’s skillful pronunciation of his given name…most non-Japanese people stumbled over the vowel sounds messily.

“Ah, thanks! But really, thanks for coming along.” Patrick leant back into his chair heavily, breathing out a sigh. Zenigata tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

“Honestly, I think it’s weird that a young man such as yourself would want to go out drinking with some old man. Wouldn’t you rather be out with some cute girls? You seem like you’d be popular.” Zenigata shrugged as he took a gulp of beer. The alcohol here in Italy was exquisite, even the cheap stuff.

Patrick laughed suddenly, a clear, low sound.

“I’m surprised you think so little of yourself, Inspector. Why would I not want to spend time with you?” Patrick’s dark eyes stared at him in a way that made him feel like he had to loosen his tie, just a bit. “Anyway, I don’t think I’m as young as you think.”

Zenigata nodded. For some reason he couldn’t put his finger on, he was feeling particularly jittery—it wasn’t that he didn’t trust the Captain…if this had been Lupin or some other criminal, the talk likely wouldn’t have lasted this long. It was difficult…he felt every time he tried to make eye contact with Patrick he was struck with the odd need to pull his eyes away immediately. There was something strangely expectant in Patrick’s eyes, and he just couldn’t figure out what it could be.

“Hmm, I guess maybe it’s time to be going home…I wasn’t really planning on having too much, you know?” Something impatient sat in the tone of Patrick’s voice. Zenigata was trying desperately to connect the pieces in his head—he was a skilled inspector, dammit. He could figure out what it was coloring this interaction a strange shade of awkward. He could.

“Ah, already?” Zenigata stood up, moving to grab his wallet.

“No, I’ve got it covered,” Patrick touched his wrist and gave him a small smile. The hair on his arms stood up, and he felt himself flush. He wasn’t that poor! “I asked you out, after all.” Ah, that made more sense, Zenigata figured. Though he couldn’t entirely understand why a man couldn’t pay for his own beer. They walked outside of the bar, pausing a bit for goodbyes. Zenigata fished out a cigarette, not noticing Patrick stepping slightly closer. As he worked to spark his lighter, he was startled by Patrick’s voice very, very close to his ear.

“Would you like to come to my place, Inspector?”

Oh. _Oh_.

Well, that certainly made a lot of things click into place. His initial response was shock.

“You...Me?! Why?” Although most of the puzzle had been put together for him at this point, he still couldn’t piece together why someone like Captain Patrick would be interested in some sort of…well, fling…with someone like him.

“Ah…do you not want to?” Patrick visibly deflated. “My apologies, I assumed—“

“No! No, I uh.” Zenigata realized vaguely he was shouting, despite the fact that they were standing right outside the restaurant still. “I would! Like to! With you! Um.” His face turned an impressive shade of red. Patrick chuckled.

“Good.”

* * *

 

A quick taxi ride later and they were at Patrick’s home—a nice apartment with a balcony overseeing one of the winding Italian streets. It was tidy enough, but still obviously a bachelor pad. Zenigata found himself trying to absorb every small detail of the place in an attempt to settle his jittery nerves. It had been a while since he’d dated, even longer since he’d hooked up with anyone, much less a handsome guard captain. Patrick seemed to notice this, chuckling again. This time, the sound sent a jolt of excitement through Zenigata—the warm, chocolatey sound reaching his ears and tickling down his spine.

“There’s not much to look at…would you like to move this to the bedroom?” Patrick’s eyes were even more potent when his eyelids were at half-mast, expression seductive and irresistible. Zenigata had the presence of mind to struggle out of his trenchcoat before following the man to the room. Patrick was on the bed already, lying down, tie loosened and the first few buttons of his shirt undone. Zenigata swallowed hard, blinking a few times to make sure this was real. Patrick smiled—an oddly genuine one, not a seductive smirk. Zenigata walked up to the bed, undoing the buttons on his own shirt.

It felt like it had been ages—it felt like he didn’t even remember how to be slightly attractive, forget about being sexy. Despite that, Patrick licked his lips, sitting up a bit so that he could move Zenigata’s hands, working at the buttons on his shirt himself as he tugged Zenigata into a slow, heated kiss. Zenigata realized his arms were stationed awkwardly at his sides halfway through the kiss, so he moved them slowly to undo Patrick’s tie, removing his shirt as well. The captain was surprisingly slight—still muscular, but in a lean way, as if he had been a swimmer at some point. He trailed his hands over Patrick’s chest, brushing against the thatch of chest hair in the center; it was a lighter brown than the hair on his head. Without warning, Patrick moved his hands to Zenigata’s shoulders, pulling him down onto the bed. They collapsed in a sprawl of limbs, which made Patrick laugh a full-bodied laugh again, as opposed to his regular chuckle.

“You’re a good kisser, Koichi.” Patrick’s lip were spit-slicked and a bit swollen from the kiss. He maneuvered his thigh in between Zenigata’s, pressing it upwards with clear intent. Zenigata stuttered a bit at the sensation.

“A-am I? Heh, truthfully, it’s been a while…” He coughed softly, blush worse than before. He hadn’t meant to admit that, especially not to someone who seemed so casual about this whole affair.

“Really? That’s surprising. You’re quite handsome.” Patrick brushed a hand along Zenigata’s sideburns and he felt like he was melting at the touch. “Though it does explain how you’re so…eager.” His other hand was suddenly at Zenigata’s crotch, squeezing the hard outline of his cock through his khaki pants. A low moan escaped the detective. Patrick made quick work of Zenigata’s belt buckle and zipper, reaching into his boxers to free his cock from its confines. The captain practically crooned when he had it in hand—murmuring something about Zenigata’s size that made him turn red to the tips of his ears. He tried his best to keep up, fumbling around until he was on his knees over Patrick’s hips, undoing his pants as well, stroking him to full hardness. He felt like he was making a fool of himself, but Patrick seemed to like it.

After a bit, the slimmer man wriggled out from under Zenigata, standing up and taking his pants all the way off. Zenigata had the presence of mind to struggle out of his pants as well as Patrick opened his nightstand, fishing out lube and a condom. Zenigata had settled onto the bed, naked, but he could feel his nerves rising again—both because he was completely exposed now, and the prospect of what was to come.

“Do you mind if I…” Patrick seemed at a loss of words for the first time in the night, placing the lube and the condom on the bed next to the pillows before he crawled close to Zenigata. “That is…I’d like you inside me.” A small blush spread over his cheeks, and Zenigata couldn’t help but find it cute.

“I…I think I can manage that,” Zenigata tried to joke. It had none of his usual bluster, though, and he could tell that his smile showed his anxiety about things. Patrick placated him with another kiss, less slow but just as thorough and heated. He moved his mouth from Zenigata’s to his jawline, nipping and sucking hickeys all the way down to the crook of his neck and shoulder. He moved to grab the lube, pressing it into Zenigata’s hand as he rutted against his thigh. Zenigata clicked the cap open, pouring some of the slick material onto his fingers, rubbing his hands together to make sure it was warm.

He moved one hand to Patrick’s lower back, making his hips cant forward to rub his erection against Zenigata’s hip. His fingers slipped slowly lower, grabbing at one of his ass cheeks playfully. The games ended quickly enough, though, as Zenigata moved to prod a finger against Patrick’s hole. He was receptive and quick to press back into the contact, groaning softly. The noise made Zenigata’s cock twitch. He had fallen more into the natural rhythm of things, too concentrated on slipping his finger inside of the guard captain to worry about his frazzled nerves. It may have been a while since he had been with a man, but it was clear the same couldn’t be said for Patrick. He eagerly pressed himself down onto Zenigata’s fingers.

“Come on Koichi…I want more than that.” Patrick’s voice was husky, breath hot on his neck. His cock twitched, and he nodded as he pressed another finger into him, scissoring them a bit. Patrick groaned appreciatively. It took a little work until he could press another finger in…he wanted to make sure he was well-prepared after all the things said about his size, after all. “Mm, I’m ready.” Patrick scooted away a bit after Zenigata pulled his fingers out, grabbing the condom and the lube for himself. He tore the condom wrapper open, his hands moving to roll it over Zenigata’s cock carefully.

Zenigata didn’t get to hear compliments on it often, mainly because there hadn’t been many opportunities for people to see it. It was worth what few compliments he’d managed to catch though—it was thick, with a slight lilt to the left, and not too bad on length either. After Patrick decided he had adequately lubed up Zenigata, he moved forward, wrapping a hand around the base of his cock so he could lower himself down onto it. Zenigata threw his head back, groaning at the tight, warm sensation. It really had been a long time, and he started to worry how long he would actually last. Still, after Patrick sunk down to the base, rolling his hips slightly, Zenigata was able to grit his teeth and thrust back up to meet Patrick’s downward thrusts.

Each roll of Patrick’s hips sent jolts of fresh arousal up Zenigata’s spine and the view of the captain riding him, lean body glistening with sweat and cock bouncing with each thrust, was amazingly enticing. He tugged Patrick down so they were chest-to-chest, pulling him into a deep kiss, sucking on his lower lip as he moved one of his legs to get better leverage. On the next thrust, Patrick moaned loudly, stuttering out praises and begging for more. Zenigata was more than happy to oblige. Now that he had found Patrick’s soft spot, he was a bit less worried about going over the edge first—they both dissolved into a mess of rough moans, sweat, and garbled curses and words of praise.

In the end, Zenigata still came first, hips snapping forward roughly and thighs shaking as his cock pulsed inside of Patrick’s tightness. The captain followed soon after, however, tightening even more around Zenigata’s spent cock and crying out his given name as he painted the detective’s stomach in cum. After that, it was the typical clean up, shower, pass out in the bed without worrying about the soiled sheets.

When Zenigata awoke in the morning, it was to the smell of coffee. He tugged on his clothes, which were rumpled from last night, trying to pull his collar up high enough to hide the hickeys. When he walked into the kitchen, Patrick was there smiling, holding two mugs of hot coffee. He handed one to Zenigata.

“Thanks for staying the night, Koichi. If you don’t mind, I’d love to see you again sometime. I’m sure you have to head off to work pretty soon though.” Patrick pointed at the clock—when Zenigata checked the time, he went from sipping his coffee to downing it in quick gulps, trying to retrieve his trench coat at the same time. He said a brisk goodbye to the guard captain and left to get to work.

Still…the prospect of seeing Patrick again…even though he hadn’t caught Lupin yet, maybe his time in Italy wouldn’t be that bad.


	2. Brozzi/Goemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin hooks up a friend.

Goemon was startled when his phone rang, but still, he swiped the screen to answer, figuring the unknown number might be Lupin or Jigen calling from a “borrowed” cell.

“Hey, uh…Goemon?” The voice was decidedly not Lupin’s, however, and the way that it stumbled over his name made his eyebrows raise.

“Yes?” “This is Mario Brozzi. Lupin told me to call.” Suddenly, the voice clicked into a place of familiarity, but Goemon’s brain went blank, his mouth drying up. Why was someone like Brozzi calling him? What had Lupin said? ...Had it been good?

“He said you’re a pretty big fan. So I was thinking, uh.” There was a short pause, and a soft cough from the end of the line. “Would you like to go out for drinks?”

“I would like that, yes.” Goemon’s thumb moved to press the end button as soon as he finished the sentence, not wanting to think about what his mouth might say if the conversation stretched on.

The bar and time was decided over text message about half an hour before Goemon had arrived—Brozzi arrived late by 10 minutes, looking away from his texts to spot the samurai sitting in a booth in the very back corner of the bar. He moved to slip into the booth next to Goemon, jostling him a bit. Goemon’s shoulders stiffened. He hadn’t expected the star to be so physical.

“So, I hear you like the way I play soccer!” Brozzi said, slapping a hand against Goemon’s shoulder.

“Yes.” He said, shoulders still held stiff and high. Brozzi laughed.

“Man, it’s hard to picture a stoic guy like you running around with someone like Lupin!” His laugh softened into a small sound, his smile showing he had meant no offense. A bit of the tension loosed from Goemon’s shoulders.

“Lupin and I have worked together for quite some time.” He said. Brozzi nodded, opening his mouth to speak again when his phone buzzed.

 **Lupin** : He’s kinda shy   
**Me** : No shit rly   
**Lupin** : Don’t worry about it, you’ve got me! One of his sweet spots is the crook of his elbow ;P

Brozzi locked his phone quickly, aiming to keep Goemon’s eyes away from the texts. He shifted in his seat, moving his fingers to Goemon’s elbow. He could feel the samurai’s pulse quicken under his fingertips as they glanced over surprisingly soft skin.

“So, what do you wanna drink?”

“You can feel free to choose.”

Brozzi ordered two pints of beer. He gulped down large portions of his at a time, while Goemon sipped at his in a way that could almost seem embarrassed. Suddenly he understood why Lupin had described the samurai as “cute”. There was something about the way he held himself that made him seem reserved in an almost flustered way.

 **Lupin** : Hey, still need some help? He’s not really talkative.   
**Me** : Yeah, plz   
**Lupin** : Touch his neck, and follow him when he goes to the bathroom.

Brozzi closed his phone again, moving his arm up over Goemon’s shoulders, making sure to trail the pads of his fingers against the nape of Goemon’s neck. Suddenly, the samurai tensed, standing up suddenly, startling Brozzi.

“I’ll be back in a small while.” He said in halting syllables. He shoved his way past Brozzi’s legs and out of the cramped restaurant booth, hurriedly walking to the bathroom. Brozzi stood up, licking his lips before he took another gulp of beer and pulled out his phone.

 **Me** : He left the table, wat do I do?   
**Lupin** : You go get some, Brozzi~Bro   
**Me** : HOW???   
**Lupin** : He’s a bit slow with these things, be obvious. Talk a lot. He’s into risky shit and being called names.   
**Me** : WHAT   
**Lupin** : Trust me!! He’s a freak in bed, dude!

He wasn’t sure if he could believe the thief, but he pocketed his phone and followed Goemon anyway. Goemon was standing at the sink, hands tight on the edge of the counter, breathing slowly. Brozzi licked his lips again—nervous habit, but at least people thought it was sexy. He took a hold of Goemon’s arm, startling the man. He thought about how he looked cute when he bristled with surprise—it must’ve been his hair, long and voluminous, puffing up like a cat.

“I know you wanna fool around. It’s okay.” The words felt awkward on his tongue, but he was thankful that his voice didn’t shake. Goemon nodded, heat sparking in his dark eyes. Brozzi’s eyebrows raised, surprised Lupin’s advice had actually worked. He tugged him into one of the stalls, locking the door before running a hand over his neck, to his shoulder, until his fingers twined in Goemon’s dark hair. The man leaned into the touch easily, face heating up with a pink blush that ran from one high cheekbone to another.

“Man, who knew such a reserved guy would want to give it up in a bar bathroom…” Brozzi muttered, a smirk on his face as he pressed closer, his breath hot on Goemon’s neck. Goemon’s eyes cut to him, full of heat that was now a mix of arousal, anger, and shame. It looked good on him, Brozzi thought with a snicker. “Come on, you love this, don’t you? Your soccer-player hero is going to give it to you right now, like you’re some whore.” Brozzi grabbed at Goemon’s hair harder, appreciating the way his blush grew darker and a soft moan escaped his lips. Lupin hadn’t been kidding—it was always the quiet ones, wasn’t it.

Just as he thought that, his phone buzzed in his pocket. He bit his lip and ignored it for the time being, pulling Goemon close for a kiss that involved far too much teeth, mostly on his end. While he pulled the man into another kiss, shoving one half of his shirt off his torso during it, and then sneaking his hand into his pocket, trying to maneuver the phone behind Goemon’s back as he unlocked it.

 **Lupin** : He loves being humiliated   
**Lupin** : He’s also pretty into it if you’re rough with him   
**Lupin** : Cute, right??   
**Me** : yea,g   
**Lupin** : Oh dear, already at it, huh? Remember to call him names~!

Brozzi groaned, tossing the phone to the floor and grabbing at Goemon roughly, shoving a hand down his pants (weird skirt thing, he thought, but whatever, as long as it came off) to grab at his erection through his underwear.

“Take your clothes off.” He said. This wasn’t his usual fare, but Lupin was right…it was cute. And fun. Goemon’s face was very flushed by now, Brozzi backing off to let him undo his clothing. His eyes were glued to the floor as he let his shirt fall from his shoulders and began to untie his hakama. “You love this, don’t you? Being naked, getting fucked where anyone could walk in and hear you?” Goemon nodded, mouth pressed into a hard line, eyes fluttering shut for a second. It was one of the hotter things Brozzi had seen in his lifetime. He let his eyes trail up and down Goemon’s body as his last garment—his underwear—hit the floor, exposing him entirely.

The samurai had the presence of mind to cross his arms over his chest, as if in an argument. It was in the moment of sizing Goemon up that Brozzi realized something vital…he had no lube on him. His phone buzzed loudly against the tile floor of the bathroom. He shrugged, unzipping his pants and drawing his half-hard cock out of his boxers, stroking it. He smirked when Goemon’s eyes were unable to keep themselves from straying to the impressive form.

“On your knees, I want you to suck me off with that dirty mouth of yours.” Goemon nodded silently again, sinking to his knees startlingly fast. He was certainly obedient, as much as he tried to look grumpy about the entire situation. The prospect helped Brozzi get to full hardness rather quickly. “Don’t forget to look at me while you’re working.” He said, moving his hand to the base of his cock and bobbing it in front of Goemon’s face. If the samurai were less reserved, he’d be drooling at the sight. Brozzi intended to have him be by the end of this, at least. Goemon’s dark eyes stared up at him as he let his mouth fall open, tongue lolling out.

“Good little slut.” Brozzi encouraged, tapping the head of his cock against the flat, wet surface. A short moan burbled from Goemon’s throat, and he pressed his head forward, mouth closing around Brozzi’s cock. “Ohh, fuuuuck yes.” The soccer player slumped against the stall wall, head thrown back as Goemon’s tongue teased at the head before he sunk down to the base of his cock. He forced his head back up, eyes opening so he could appreciate the sight of the man who had before been quiet and stoic…Goemon’s hair was mussed from being tugged at, his eyes heated and tears pricking at the corners as he bobbed his mouth up and down on Brozzi’s cock. He noticed the movement out of the corner of his eye was Goemon furiously stroking himself, which explained the small strangled moans that kept escaping him. He was already much, much closer than he thought he would be.

“Babe, shit, let me come on your cute little face.” He said. Goemon obediently pulled away, mouth open again, this time his chin slick with spit. Brozzi cursed again under his breath, this time in Italian. He gave his cock a few tugs before long ropes of cum decorated the bridge of Goemon’s nose, his cheek, and his waiting tongue. As Goemon stood up, Brozzi was surprised to notice that he had already cum too, a splatter of white on the bathroom tile by his feet.

“Thank you.” He said quietly, awkward demeanor back. Brozzi’s phone buzzed again. “Could you please get that?” Goemon asked as he picked his clothing up off the floor and rearranging himself to be presentable. Brozzi nodded, face showing his confusion as he went to pick up his discarded phone. Why was Goemon sounding so insistent about the texts he was getting?

Lupin: Shit, I should’ve given you a rubber & supplies   
Lupin: Whoopsie Lupin: You’ll figure something out!! ;)   
Lupin: You figured it out!!   
Lupin: Btw, I hope you don’t mind if I keep the recording for my *private collection* ;))) Brozzi turned bright red.

“Wh—“

“Lupin tends to pulls stunts like this,” Goemon said, startling close. Brozzi jumped, staring slack-jawed as the samurai unlocked the bathroom stall, frustration on his face. “I apologize…thank you for spending time with me.”

“I. Uh.”

“Before I go, I have one last question.”

“Uh. Y-yeah? What?” Brozzi asked, certain it had something to do with his impending demise. The pause stretched on, his worry building with each passing second.

“…Can I have your autograph?”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Soccer Pitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5299982) by [Tetrahedrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetrahedrite/pseuds/Tetrahedrite)




End file.
